About Us
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Story about us. Kumpulan drabble berdasarkan genre. Setiap genre berbeda pair. Dimulai dari Adventure Aomine dan Kuroko, hingga Western Nijimura bersama Haizaki. Selamat menikmati


About Us

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning:

Shonen-ai! Kumpulan drabble berdasarkan genre, setiap genre berbeda pair, yang pasti nggak ada straight, setiap genre tidak lebih dari 200 kata, semua drabble tidak ada yang berhubungan, jadi kalau mau dibaca secara acak juga tidak masalah, -rada- OOC, -banyak- AU, sedikit bahasa gaul dan kasar untuk beberapa pair tertentu

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Adventure –AoKuro

* * *

Rimbunan hijau menghalangi pandangan. Tidak ada manusia yang sanggup dari ujung ke pangkal. Terlalu berbahaya dan gelap. Bahkan sinar matahari tak bisa masuk semenyengat apa pun cahaya yang ia pancarkan. Seakan tak mengizinkan manusia untuk melangkah ke dalam.

Maaf, tapi itu _seharusnya_.

Kalau saja, dua insan ini tidak ada. Atau tidak mencoba untuk menginjakkan kaki mereka di sana.

"Kita harus mencari jalan keluar, Aomine-_kun_. Mereka sudah dekat," kata yang seorang. Wajahnya menampilkan raut kelelahan luar biasa. Tak jauh berbeda dengan insan lain di hadapannya.

Aomine, pemuda berkulit cokelat dengan rambut biru gelap itu mengintip dari balik semak, tempat mereka bersembunyi. "Bertahanlah, Tetsu. Aku yakin mereka tak berani ke sini, sebab hutan ini sangat berbahaya," ucapnya. Tangan kekar itu mengambil sebatang ranting di sampingnya, dan menggambar sesuatu.

Peta –bukan, itu lokasi mereka.

Tetsu, atau Tetsuya, mengangguk cepat. Siap mendengarkan apa yang akan Aomine itu katakan selanjutnya.

Hanya ada dua pilihan bagi mereka. Mencoba keluar dari sini, dengan taruhan nyawa yang **mungkin** hilang, atau menyerahkan diri pada 'mereka' yang mengejar, dengan taruhan nyawa yang **pasti** hilang.

* * *

Angst –AoKi

* * *

Cahaya matahari menembus bidang bening di jendela. Otomatis membuatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, di mana terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang tertidur. Sendirian.

Sebelah tangannya meraba sisi kasur. Sudah dingin, tapi berantakan. Ia tahu pasti **dirinya** sempat pulang, namun kembali pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Meninggalkannya seorang diri. Meninggalkannya meringkuk di dalam kamarnya –kamar mereka berdua.

Pelan, si pirang meringkuk di atas kasur. Selimut putih yang tipis menutupi tubuhnya, masih berbalut piyama. Digenggamnya erat selimut itu, sekedar menggantikan gigitan bibir untuk menahan tangis.

Kembali, butir madu itu mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya untuk mengenang dirinya yang seakan mencampakkannya. Dirinya yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya. Dirinya yang kini tak memiliki kehangatan untuknya. Dirinya yang-

"Aomine_cchi_..."

* * *

Crime –AkaMura

* * *

"Aka-_chin_..." panggilnya. Sang terpanggil tak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun. Meski di wajahnya terlukis seringaian, tapi air mukanya tetap tidak berubah.

Tanpa disadari siapa pun, tangan itu mengeluarkan sebuah gunting. Telah ternoda merah, seperti warna aslinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Atsushi-"

Merah, bahkan sebelum ia menancapkan gunting itu tepat di mulut Atsushi. Membiarkan sebagian wajahnya terkena cipratan darah.

"–kau hanya perlu tidur dengan tenang."

* * *

Drama –TakaMido

* * *

Ia tidak mengerti.

Tidak mengerti, dan tidak akan mengerti. Sampai kapan pun. Bahkan dunia hancur sekalipun, ia tetap tak akan bisa mengerti. Walau Jepang terkena gempa besar pun, ia tak akan mengerti. Meski ia mati pun, _dirinya_ tak akan bisa mengerti.

Mengerti akan perasaannya. Betapa ia ingin tangan itu menyentuhnya. Betapa ia ingin mata itu menatapnya dalam kehangatan. Betapa ia ingin senyum itu selalu hadir untuknya, lagi. Seperti dulu.

"Selamat, Takao. Istrimu cantik," ia berucap. Dalam kepahitan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dalam kabut rasa kecewa pada diri sendiri. Dalam gaung beribu kata yang menyatakan ia bodoh, terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya.

"Terima kasih, Shin-_chan_! Kau juga cepat menikah sana, jadi kita bisa cerita-cerita!"

Saat ia menyadari, semua sudah terlambat.

* * *

Family –KagaHimu

* * *

Seorang bocah bermata crimson menangis sembari melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, berlari. Tangan mungilnya membanting pintu, melempar sepatunya sembarangan, sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah mencari keberadaan sang kakak.

"Tatsuya-_nii_!" isakannya pecah. Sang penghuni rumah selain dirinya, Tatsuya, hampir saja mengiris jarinya sendiri karena teriakan adiknya yang memekakkan telinga. "Ada apa, Taiga?" sapanya hangat, meninggalkan perkejaannya di dapur sejenak.

Kepala merah kehitaman Taiga dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan besar Tatsuya. "Hiks... tadi... aku dibilang... hiks... bukan adik... Tatsuya-_nii_... yang sebenarnya..." terdengar suara seropotan ingus.

Senyum lembut lahir di bibir Tatsuya, sembari mengusap kepala api adiknya yang manis. Sigap, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung apronnya. "Ini untuk Taiga," katanya. Sang bocah merasakan dingin metal meraba lehernya, seketika membuat kepalanya menghadap kepada Tatsuya.

"Kalau mereka bilang Taiga bukan adik Tatsuya-_nii_, bilang saja pada mereka, kalau Taiga dan Tatsuya-_nii_ punya cincin yang sama."

Menyadari bahwa kakak tersayangnya itu mengenakan cincin –yang diberi rantai sehingga dapat dipakai menjadi kalung- persis dengan miliknya.

* * *

Fantasy –KiKuro

* * *

Matahari sudah tinggi, menampilkan cahaya menyengat yang sangat bagus untuk menjemur pakaian, memancarkan sinar yang dapat membuat kulit terbakar. Tapi itu tidak masalah, bagi dua orang ini, cahaya matahari bagus bagi tubuh mereka.

Karena mereka adalah bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai. Sekelompok manusia terpilih yang mampu menggunakan sihir khusus, yaitu tenaga dalam yang dikumpulkan dari tubuh mereka. Sinar matahari merupakan salah satu sumber tenaga mereka.

"Kise-_kun_, putar tanganmu lebih cepat lagi," ucap seorang, dengan rambut dan mata sebiru langit, dan kulit sepucat susu. Ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, instruktur Kise Ryouta, anggota yang baru diketahui memiliki sihir khusus seperti Kiseki no Sedai.

Susah payah, tangan ramping Kise mengendalikan tenaganya, sulit baginya untuk tidak meniru cara Kuroko. Sebab, seumur hidup, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan meng-_copy_ cara orang lain, dan tentu saja itu tak boleh dilakukan karena setiap anggota Kiseki no Sedai berbeda-beda dalam pengendalian sihir khusus mereka.

"Ini susah, Kuroko_cchi_~! Aku mau istirahat~!" ia merengek manja.

Kuroko terdiam, namun pandangannya tetap datar. "Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk hukuman membersihkan toilet setiap kamar, Kise-_kun_."

"EEEEEEHHHH?"

* * *

Friendship –WakaSaku

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang ditakutkan Wakamatsu.

Pembagian kertas hasil tes.

Semua menahan napas. Sungguh, langkah kaki guru pelajaran Fisika mereka benar-benar terasa lambat. Seakan jarum jam bergerak dua kali lebih lambat dari biasanya. Bahkan Wakamatsu merasa kaki sang guru melangkah setengah kali dari biasanya.

Berlebihan, tapi apa daya? Pemuda ini memang pasrah dengan apa yang disebut Fisika.

Setumpuk kertas dibanting dengan sengaja, membuat para siswa berdigik. Mengerikan. Sepertinya guru mereka ini sedang sangat kesal.

"Wakamatsu," baiklah, namanya dipanggil pertama. Takut, pemuda itu maju ke depan pelan-pelan. Kertas hasil tesnya diberikan. Tertera nama di samping kiri, dan angka dua puluh enam dengan tinta merah yang besar. Nilai yang bagus.

"Sakurai," adalah nama terakhir yang dipanggil hari itu. Dari balik kertas yang kosong, Wakamatsu yang duduk di belakangnya dapat melihat angka satu dengan dua nol mengikuti di sisi kanan kertas hasil tes milik Sakurai. Nilai sempurna.

Setelah pemuda mungil itu duduk, Wakamatsu mentoel-toel pundaknya. Dengan takut, Sakurai menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ujian selanjutnya, buatkan aku kertas contekan, oke?" yang dibalas dengan tampang ketakutan, meski kepala cokelat itu mengangguk, tentunya dengan kalimat '_sumimasen'_ yang berulang-ulang, padahal ia tidak membuat kesalahan.

Inilah persahabatan versi Wakamatsu.

* * *

General –MoriZuki

* * *

Diam-diam, meskipun Moriyama dan Izuki, pemain senior Kaijou dan Seirin, bermata sipit, mereka suka sekali membaca.

Moriyama senang membaca buku mengenai gadis-gadis. Entah majalah remaja, atau tabloid yang biasa dibeli ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang memuat sampul artis cantik. Pokoknya yang di depan sampulnya ada gadis cantiknya lah, walaupun belum sampai tahap majalah dewasa.

Sedangkan Izuki? Oh, jangan ditanya. Tentu saja dia senang membaca buku puisi dan pantun. Ia bahkan sering menciptakan pantunnya sendiri, walaupun bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, pantun buatannya adalah lelucon tak guna.

Yang pasti, mereka senang membaca.

Jika ditanya apa hobi mereka, keduanya akan menjawab sama, membaca. Meskipun salah seorang hanya mengamati gambar gadis cantiknya, dan satunya lagi hanya memandangi rima pantunnya.

Yang penting, bagi mereka, membaca itu bagus.

Hm.. apakah mereka salah pengertian?

* * *

Horror –AkaFuri

* * *

_Training camp_ sebelum Winter Cup, klub basket putra SMA Seirin pergi ke penginapan dekat pantai. Penginapan dengan onsen yang sama seperti training camp di musim panas lalu.

Hari kedua _training camp_, tengah malam, Furihata Kouki terbangun ketika merasa kerongkongannya sangat kering, padahal ini sudah musim dingin. Ia bangkit dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa diminum.

-dan ia melihatnya.

Mata dwiwarna itu.

Penuh kebencian, seakan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Penuh ambisi, seakan ingin menghancurkannya, sekarang juga, dan tidak akan puas sebelum bisa mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya. Penuh kekuasaan, seolah ia adalah raja, penguasa absolut yang tidak akan membiarkannya membangkang.

Jantung itu berdetak cepat. Lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Terus berdentam sampai Furihata merasa organ itu adalah bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Darahnya berdesir dingin, terlalu dingin. Ia yakin itu bukan pengaruh musim.

-hingga sosok dengan mata berbeda itu menghilang.

Ia tak pernah melupakan mata itu. Tak pernah. Karena itulah ia hanya bersembunyi di belakang punggung rekannya saat para anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul, dan dirinya tak sengaja terseret ke dalam reuni singkat itu. Mata itu begitu mendominasinya.

Furihata Kouki tak berniat mengetahui namanya. Pasti jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan matanya.

* * *

Humor –AoKaga

* * *

Touo Gakuen adalah sekolah bersistem asrama dan memiliki peraturan yang ketat. Setiap kegiatan mempunyai waktu masing-masing. Makan, tidur, sekolah, mandi, semuanya.

Termasuk mencuci.

Mencuci dilakukan setiap hari Sabtu, khusus asrama laki-laki. Otomatis, kegiatan belajar mengajar diliburkan karena satu hari penuh dihabiskan untuk mengurus cucian yang bertumpuk selama seminggu. Apalagi, karena ini semua pakaian laki-laki, jadi agak mengeluarkan bau-bauan yang sedikit semerbak.

Di kejauhan, dapat terlihat seorang pemuda, murid Touo Gakuen, sedang menjemur sesuatu. Berbentuk segitiga, berwarna hijau, yang diketahui sebagai sebuah semvak.

"Kagami, punya siapa itu? Kenapa ada rendanya begitu?" sahut seorang pemuda lain di sebelahnya. Kagami, si pemilik semvak hijau, melirik ke keranjang cuciannya.

Sebuah _stocking_. _Pink_.

Dengan tambahan renda yang manis di atasnya.

"P-punya... adek gue..." melirik ke keranjang cucian di sebelahnya. "... dan lu juga, Aomine! Itu kenapa ada _nekomimi_, hah!?" balas Kagami setelah melihat isi keranjang Aomine, orang yang menanyakan perihal _stocking_ _pink_ tadi.

Aomine kaget, lantas mengangkat _nekomimi_ itu. "Ga tau... emak gue salah masukin kali.." katanya canggung.

Untung Kagami dan Aomine sama-sama bodoh, mudah dibohongi.

Dalam hati, keduanya mengutuk entah siapa yang menjadikan mereka _maid_ jadi-jadian waktu festival sekolah.

* * *

Hurt/Comfort –AkaKuro

* * *

Akashi berubah.

Kuroko tahu itu.

Mata itu, telah berganti. Secara harfiah maupun kiasan. Dahulu, Akashi adalah orang paling lembut yang pernah Kuroko tahu. Mata itu memancarkan kebaikan hati yang selalu bisa membuat Kuroko percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu hangat dan meyakinkan.

Namun kini, Akashi telah berubah. Mata itu tak lagi memancarkan sinar hangat yang ia sukai.

"Tentu saja aku adalah Akashi, Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

Bukan! Bukan! Kau bukan Akashi-_kun_! Kembalikan Akashi-_kun_ yang kukenal! Kembalikan!

Ingin sekali rasanya sanubari Kuroko meneriakkan kalimat itu. Tapi ia tak berdaya. Sungguh-sungguh tak berdaya. Mata itu berbeda. Bukan lagi yang selalu memandanginya lembut. Bukan lagi yang selalu memberinya permintaan, bukan perintah seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Bukan lagi yang memancarkan cahaya hangat. Bukan lagi-

Akashi-_kun_...

-ia tak mengenali Akashi yang sekarang.

* * *

Mystery –MuraHimu

* * *

Mata hitam yang hanya terlihat sebelah itu memandangi beberapa buah bungkus plastik, beserta selembar kertas. Kopi di atas mejanya terlupakan begitu saja, kebiasaannya jika sudah menekuni sesuatu.

Pada selembar kertas itu, tercetak sebuah foto. Seorang pria berjas mahal, terbaring dengan luka gorok dalam di leher, yang menyebabkan kepalanya hampir terpisah dari tubuhnya. Di samping pria itu terdapat pecahan gelas, beserta _wine_ berkelas yang ikut tumpah.

Tidak ditemukan petunjuk apa pun selain benda-benda itu. Menurut saksi mata, ia tak melihat sang pelaku, karena pembunuh itu beraksi terlalu cepat, padahal sang korban sedang berada dalam pertemuan.

Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang melihat.

Tangan itu mengambil salah satu bungkus plastik bersegel yang berisi pecahan gelas. Ia membukanya, mengambil sebuah plastik dan menempelkannya secara hati-hati pada gelas, agar sidik jarinya tidak ikut menempel.

Hanya ada sidik jari sang korban.

Mata itu mengedar, memperhatikan foto dengan resolusi sangat tinggi itu lekat-lekat-

"Ah!"

-sebelum akhirnya menemukan sesuatu.

"Kau bodoh telah menjadi saksi mata, Murasakibara Atsushi, alias tersangka."

* * *

Parody –KiyoHyuu

* * *

Menonton film adalah kebiasaan Kiyoshi yang sangat tidak disukai Hyuuga.

Masalahnya, pria itu akan menonton film saat tengah malam, dan berakhir dengan terlambat bangun tidur, membuat Hyuuga harus menamparnya dengan sebuah buku tebal agar kekasihnya itu mau membuka mata.

Tidak tega, sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Salah siapa disiram air dingin tidak mempan?

Biasanya, sih memang seperti itu, dan Hyuuga akan menganggapnya normal. Menonton film tengah malam memang akan membuat beberapa orang kesiangan, tapi-

"Junpei-_chan_~."

-kenapa Kiyoshi malah memeluknya begini? Masih pagi, oy!

Dengan wajah luar biasa merah, Hyuuga berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kiyoshi. "Apa-apaan kau ini! Tadi malam habis nonton apa, sih?" teriaknya sengit. Kiyoshi tersenyum polos sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hehehe, tadi malam aku habis nonton Teletubbies. Berpelukan~!"

Sejak saat itu Hyuuga mencabut semua aliran listrik di tengah malam.

* * *

Poetry –AoSaku

* * *

Butir cokelat itu memandangi sang sinar biru. Mengagumkan. Begitu bersinar meski tak memiliki rasa. Begitu terlihat indah di matanya.

Sinarnya yang biru. Menusuk ke dasar hatinya, sinar biru itu laksana laut yang menghempaskan tubuhnya tanpa ampun ke dasar paling dalam. Menghujamnya kuat ke palung paling curam. Memanahnya tepat di kalbunya.

Sang biru tak pernah tahu. Dan tak akan pernah tahu. Pemuda cokelat itu tak akan pernah memberi tahu. Biarlah ia memendamnya sendirian. Kalau perlu, tak apa bila ia menyimpannya dalam peti hatinya. Menguburnya dalam-dalam di dasar sanubarinya. Melupakan segala tentang sang biru yang telah membuatnya semakin terjatuh.

Ia dan sang biru itu, tak akan pernah bersatu. Ia tahu itu.

* * *

Romance –KagaKuro

* * *

Kagami tidak romantis. Kuroko tahu itu sejak lama. Pemuda merah itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkencan, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan saat jalan berdua, bahkan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyatakan rasa suka.

Kuroko ingat sekali, kalimat yang Kagami gunakan sewaktu 'menembaknya'.

"_E-eeumm... Sebenarnya, Kuroko, aduh... aku sepertinya... sedikit tertarik padamu. Jadi... maukah kau... eum... apa itu namanya? Pacar? Ah, iya, maukah kau? Karena aku suka... kamu... yah.."_

-lalu berakhir dengan kecupan ringan tepat di bibir, berbau vanilla.

Wajah Kagami sudah setara dengan rambutnya, merah. Meski begitu, Kuroko tetap berwajah datar sembari mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku juga suka Kagami-_kun_," kalimat itu membuat tangan Kagami tergerak untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko.

Tapi meskipun demikian, meskipun Kagami itu terlalu _**Bakagami**_, meskipun Kagami itu tidak romantis, Kuroko tetap menyukainya.

Sebab Kagami tahu, bagaimana cara membuat Kuroko-nya senang. Mengajaknya makan di apartemen Kagami dengan masakan keahliannya dan segelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_ di akhir pekan adalah satu kegiatan yang amat disukai Kuroko.

* * *

Sci-Fi –KiKasa

* * *

PIP PIP PIP

"Kise! Cepat hentikan radiasinya!" pekik seorang pria dengan rambut hitam, Kasamatsu Yukio. Ia dan Kise Ryouta, yang dipanggilnya tadi, adalah ilmuwan yang sedang mengerjakan proyek mesin waktu bertenaga nuklir.

"Baik, Kasamatsu-_senpai_!" sahut Kise sedikit panik. Jelas, di hadapannya adalah reaktor nuklir, kalau terkena radiasinya sedikit saja, hancurlah dirinya dan Kasamatsu.

Sinar merah dengan sirine nyaring sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, dan Kise masih berkutat pada reaktor nuklirnya. Berusaha menutup lubang pada reaktor dengan segala penutup yang tidak akan meleleh jika terkena radiasi.

Di saat Kasamatsu membantunya memperbaiki tabung reaktor, Kise-

DUAR!

-hampir saja meledak bersama bagian dari reaktor yang rusak. Untung saja Kasamatsu langsung melompat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Menakutkan..." gumamnya ketakutan. Dari ledakan itu, serpihan tabung reaktor secara tidak sengaja langsung menutupi lubang pada bagian tabung yang lain. Mereka selamat.

Kasamatsu membuka mata, menyadari suara Kise lain daripada biasanya. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kise, dan-

"Kise, kenapa badanmu jadi kecil begitu?"

-baiklah, Kise sudah terkena radiasi, menyebabkan tubuhnya berubah jadi dua puluh tahun lebih muda. Tepatnya, saat usianya lima tahun.

* * *

Spiritual –ImaSaku

* * *

Setiap tengah malam, Imayoshi Souichi selalu terbangun dari tidurnya. Penyebabnya adalah suara teriakan pemuda yang melengking ketakutan, berasal dari samping rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Sakurai.

Dan setiap tengah malam itu pula, Imayoshi akan masuk ke dalam rumah –yang memang tidak pernah dikunci- lalu menemukan Sakurai Ryo, putra tunggal keluarga Sakurai, menangis sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Kemudian, Imayoshi akan menenangkannya layaknya seorang kakak.

Imayoshi tak pernah tahu mengapa Sakurai menangis. Jika ditanya, pemuda mungil itu hanya akan memanggil ayah dan ibunya, tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. Membuat Imayoshi terpaksa memeluknya, sekedar menghangatkannya.

Semua orang tahu, orang tua Sakurai Ryo sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu, di rumah itu. Mereka dirampok sekelompok orang, dan dibunuh tepat di hadapan putranya. Sejak malam itu, Sakurai selalu berteriak karena teringat akan kejadian yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya, lalu menangis seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Lalu, entah sejak kapan Imayoshi akan selalu siap untuk menyediakan dadanya basah oleh air mata Sakurai. Awalnya sebagai tetangga yang baik, tapi sekarang...

* * *

Supernatural –AkaMido

* * *

"Kau berkata seolah tahu segalanya, Akashi," kata Midorima, dalam sebuah kelas kosong yang hanya berisi Akashi Seijuurou, sendirian, dengan papan shogi di hadapannya, dan bermain seorang diri.

Akashi menyeringai tipis. Iya, dirinya memang tahu segalanya, dalam urusan basket. Otaknya terlalu cerdas untuk bisa mempelajari yang terjadi di hari ini, dan menyimpan serta mencernanya untuk memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Prediksinya selalu benar. Kebenaran selalu berada di pihaknya. Ia layaknya peramal yang bisa melihat masa depan dengan keakuratan seratus persen.

"Duduklah, Midorima, kita main _shogi_ bersama. Sebelum gelap, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu," ucap Akashi sembari menatap sebuah kursi. Mengajak Midorima menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dengan bermain shogi.

Midorima hampir saja ingin menyetujui ajakan itu, tapi ia diam saja. Bukan karena terlalu _tsundere_, tapi karena kalimat absolut yang menyatakan bahwa si merah akan memenangkan permainan mereka, padahal belum dimulai.

Akashi memang berbeda. Ia bisa 'melihat' pergerakan lawannya. Bahkan 'melihat' kemenangannya sendiri. Benar-benar seperti peramal.

* * *

Suspense –KiAka

* * *

Seumur hidup, Akashi Seijuurou tak akan pernah melupakan Kise Ryouta. Rambut kuningnya, mata madunya, kulit putih susunya, suaranya, caranya memanggil Akashi, segala yang ada pada diri Ryouta tak akan menghilang dari ingatannya.

Kini, sang merah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tangan ramping itu mengusap kepala kuning yang menemaninya tidur. "Selamat pagi, Ryouta," sapanya lembut pada kepala dengan mata tertutup itu.

Tak lama, ia menjauhi tempat tidur. Kakinya melangkah menuju lemari es. "Kau tidur nyenyak, Ryouta?" bertanya lembut pada potongan tangan kiri setelah membuka _freezer_.

Akashi menutup lemari es, sedangkan dirinya sendiri kembali ke kamar untuk mandi. Setelah berpakaian, ia berjalan menuju garasi, hendak pergi bekerja.

Dibukanya bagasi mobil merah kesayangannya, dan mengusap lembut tungkai kaki putih dengan paha yang terekspos. "Ryouta, terima kasih sudah menyambutku di dalam mobil," berucap sendiri sembari tersenyum.

Selamanya Akashi tak akan melupakan Ryouta. Ia telah memiliki tubuh itu seutuhnya.

* * *

Tragedy –KagaKi

* * *

"Kagami_cchi_, aku akan pulang hari ini! Tunggu di rumah, ya!" senang sekali rasanya seorang Kagami Taiga akan kedatangan Kise Ryouta, orang yang disayanginya selama beberapa tahun ini. Pekerjaan Kise yang sebagai pilot memaksanya untuk menjelajah ke berbagai daerah di Jepang, bahkan dunia.

Kise sangat sibuk, ia jarang memiliki hari libur. Namun demikian, sekalinya libur, Kise akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya di apartemen Kagami. Meski sebenarnya pria itu juga sibuk akan pekerjaannya sebagai pemadam kebakaran, tapi ia akan menyempatkan diri, karena jarang-jarang ada waktu untuk bersama.

"Tentu saja, Kise! Akan kubuatkan masakan kesukaanmu, kita makan malam bersama!" sahut pria beralis ganda itu riang. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon ketika didengarnya suara Kise yang menyetujui ajakannya. Tak lama, ponselnya berdering lagi, kali ini ada pekerjaan.

Kise pulang ketika ada telepon untuknya. Pas sekali, karena ia baru sampai di bandara beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi bisa langsung pulang. Tapi ia tidak menyangka, akan dijemput bukan oleh Kagami, dan tidak menuju apartemennya.

Mobil itu menuju rumah sakit, hanya untuk mengantarkan Kise kepada tubuh Kagami yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

* * *

Western –NijiHai

* * *

"Hei, kau yakin mau menempatkan aku sendirian di sini? Kau tahu, di sini panas sekali," ucap –protes- seorang pemuda yang sekarang sedang mendekam di dalam penjara, Haizaki Shougo. Ia adalah penjahat yang sering merampok bank dan bar, di usianya yang baru tujuh belas, ia sudah jadi buron selama tiga tahun.

Tapi kini, jabatannya bukan lagi buron. Ia sekarang adalah tahanan. Berterima kasihlah pada _Sheriff_ Nijimura, kepala polisi baru yang diangkat enam bulan lalu.

Kaki Nijimura menendang jeruji besi yang baru ditinggali Haizaki selama dua minggu. "Jangan berisik, jatah makanmu sudah tidak ada lagi. Setidaknya hemat tenaga agar energimu tak terkuras habis," ia menyahut dingin.

Haizaki berbaring malas di tempat tidur tahanan. Tidak ada kasur, apalagi bantal. Alas tidurnya hanya tikar tipis dan sehelai kain sebagai selimut. Menyedihkan.

Tapi ia sungguh bersyukur. Sebab itulah satu-satunya tempat di mana ia bisa memandangi sang _sheriff_ baru yang masih muda itu dari dekat.

* * *

-End of About Us-

-but our story is never end-

* * *

A/N:

/krik

Ini apaan ya?

Yah, jadi... ini kumpulan drabble pertama saya. Sebenernya dari dulu udah sering bikin, tapi satu-satu, ga berkelompok kayak gini. Pair berbeda sesuai genre, membuat saya harus mencatat daftar pairing di fandom ini dari yang paling canon sampe yg paling crack. Begitu juga dengan genrenya.

Mengenai pembagian, saya asal aja. Tapi ada juga yang 'kebetulan' pas dengan genrenya.

Dan genre poetry. Maafkan saya jika salah, poetry itu artinya 'puisi' bukan? Tapi ffn melarang publish sesuatu selain ffn, jadi saya artikan genre ini sebagai 'fic dengan kalimat bermajas kuat', inilah jadinya.

Adakah yang ga jelas? /pasti banyak/ dan genre general itu... sumpah saya ga tau mau nulis apa jadinya begitu... maafkan saya!

Review?


End file.
